Findin Alex (Vauseman)
by FuegoFattuo
Summary: enía la vida que había soñado. Un excelente novio, un trabajo perfecto, el pasado en el olvido. ¿Una llamada sería suficiente para perderlo todo? Y si así fuera, ¿Que estaría dispuesta hacer para volver a encontrarlo?
1. Chapter 1

Piper Chapman despertó con un dolor tenue de cabeza al escuchar su teléfono, era soportable pero martillaba en sus sienes de manera constante, la fiesta de despedida había sido una locura, aquellas celebraciones que habían tenido en la facultad pese al salvajismo típico de la juventud en ese momento se le antojaban como una pijamada religiosa, porque al final de cuentas "tenía que aprovechar los últimos dejes de libertad que poseía", cosa que le había dicho Polly con una cara de sublime sabiduría, sin embargo, en ese instante sólo podía pensar en callar el maldito tono de celular que le parecía un motor furioso, dio unos manotazos sobre el buró intentando alcanzar su teléfono, tiró la lámpara de noche, y maldijo por lo bajo mientras los ronquidos de su prometido competían para volverla loca.

-¿Hola?.-Dijo finalmente frotando con los dedos su cara e intentando disimular un bostezo. ¿Hola?.- Insistió al no recibir respuesta, quedó expectante algunos segundos y pensó incluso  
que se trataba de una broma.

-Hey Pipes.- Escuchó por fin cuando estuvo a punto de colgar, sintió un vacío frío en el estómago que se expandió a sus manos, el dolor de la resaca también había desaparecido.-Sé que probablemente no es un buen momento para marcar, ya que las cosas no terminaron bien, pero...

Piper estaba en un estado similar al shock, no podía articular palabra o pensamiento alguno alrededor de tres años que no escuchaba la voz de su exnovia.

-Pero necesito que me hagas un favor.-Siguió escuchando después de una pausa abrupta, su voz sonaba trémula como si estuviera moviéndose con premura.-Piper por favor yo...

Tres años sin ver a Alex, ni escucharla desde la audiencia que tuvieron, un juicio largo y tormentoso. Siguió a la expectativa pero sólo distinguía un silencio sepulcral del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Hola? Al...-Guardó silencio y miró con detenimiento la espalda de Larry, se levantó con sumo cuidado y se encerró en el baño, marcó el número por donde la había contactado Alex.

-Hola.

-Alex... ¿Qué diablos?

-Soy Vause deja un mensaje. – El característico pitido de la contestadora sonó después de esa frase.

-¡Alex!.-Exclamó casi gritando, tomando cuenta de ello bajó su tono.-Alex... ¿Qué pasa?.- Esperó incómoda unos segundos.-¿Estás bien? Bueno... Quizá estás borracha y te quedaste dormida... ¿No? Siempre has sido una mala bebedora... Llámame...-Piper hizo una pausa mientras caía en cuenta de que estaba preocupada, en un deje de orgullo atinó a decir.- Pero no es como si lo esperara de todas formas.

Colgó y un largo suspiro se escapó de sus labios.  
Vio el reflejo de su rostro en el espejo del tocador y con rapidez pensó que seguramente mañana lo lamentaría.

Pensativa se recostó nuevamente, los brazos de su novio la rodearon.

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí.- Contestó en un susurro y dio un beso la mano de Larry.

La noche era tranquila y cálida, pese a la reciente conmoción a Piper no le fue difícil conciliar el sueño.

El ajetreo de las oficinas se traducía en un bullicio creciente, llamadas telefónicas, pasos con prisa, murmullos del corredor, pequeñas blasfemias en los centros de copiado, todo un mundo creciente del que Piper se sentía personalmente orgullosa, llevaba algunos años de prueba-error que le habían costado casi todo pero, al final , al escuchar todo ese sonido ambiental rutinario sabía que valía la pena.

-Entonces la venta de acciones se está elevando y nos posicionamos en un mercado cada vez más abierto.

Piper asintió con un sonido leve de la garganta.

-Una excelente oportunidad para dar una oferta de trabajo más atractiva al incrementar los sueldos bases.

El mismo sonido gutural de Piper le hizo entender a Polly que su amiga no la estaba escuchando.

-O podría vender toda la compañía como nos lo han ofrecido, estafarte con tu parte, huir con el dinero a una isla privada y dejarte en frente de la puerta de tu oficina una bolsa de papel repleta de heces incendiándose.

No obtuvo respuesta alguna, Piper se encontraba mirando hacia el ventanal que le permitía una excelente vista de Nueva York, jugaba con una pequeña pelota de estrés entre sus dedos, una visión excelsa adornada por la pulcritud de su vestimenta, su peinado recogido, y la expresión seria le daba un aire de madurez que inspiraba respeto.

Polly suspiró con pesadez y dio un manotazo al escritorio, la rubia dio un respingo y sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Qué te pasa? Has estado... ausente toda esta mañana, prácticamente me has dejado lidiar sola con Caputo... Y ha sido, definitivamente desagradable.

-Lo siento, ha sido un poco...-Se llevó los dedos a su cien, después vio alrededor y susurró- Me ha hablado, anoche...

Polly frunció el ceño.

-¿Caputo? aventuró a preguntar sinceramente preocupada de la respuesta.

-¿Qué? ¡No!... Alex .- Se aclaró la garganta.- Alex me marcó anoche, quiso pedirme un favor.

La castaña soltó una risa irónica.- Esa... Mujer...Después de toda la mierda que te hizo... ¿Cómo se atreve?.-Polly mantenía la sonrisa sarcástica, pero la borró de inmediato.-No has aceptado... ¿Verdad?

-Se cortó la llamada, no pude escuchar que iba a pedirme... Y no, no hubiera aceptado.- Piper rodó los ojos , era cierto, su ex novia le había jugado muy sucio , había llegado a un trato con la policía para que le redujeran la sentencia si acusaba a Piper abiertamente de un crimen que relativamente había cometido pero que en definitiva se había exagerado. -Es sólo que... no me gusta algo de esto.

-Ni a mí, no me gusta que alguien tan despreciable piense que de repente va a contar contigo...-Polly guardó silencio unos segundos.-Piper, yo sé que es mucho pedir, pero por favor... por favor, ya no le des más vueltas a esto, tenemos una reunión importante por la tarde, te necesito aquí, al cien por ciento conmigo. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Si todo salía como tenían planeado, podrían tener una mejor distribución comercial que beneficiaría a todos en la compañía, Polly la veía con una expresión suplicante, sincera de preocupación, no sólo por la negociación sino porque ella entendía que una de las cosas que podría derrumbar a Piper si bajaba la guardia era Alex.

-¿Puedes hacerlo?.-Insistió con la voz firme, Piper asintió.-Bien... Promete que no vas a ahogarte en esto.

-¿Por quién me tomas? ...-Piper la vio con fijeza.-Soy alguien diferente, no haría algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirme después.

-¿Recuerdas esas pastillas que solías darme cuando despertaba muy mal? Te podrían servir ahora... Sé que te dije en la llamada anterior que te mantuvieras hidratada, pero Alex, las cervezas no sirven para eso...Adiós.-La oficina de Piper, estaba casi sellada, incluso fue muy contundente con su secretaria al pedirle de manera expresa que sólo le comunicara llamadas de alta prioridad, en parte porque tenía que repasar minuciosamente el contrato que pretendían firmar, sumado al hecho de que Polly la mataría si le escuchaba hablarle a Alex.

Volvió a marcar el número y arremedó el sencillo mensaje de buzón.

-El tequila tampoco sirve para eso, agua, o suero nada más.

Colgó molesta, sentía que perdía un poco de su dignidad cada vez que marcaba ese número, pero se replicó que no había nada más por hacer, leyó entre dientes las cláusulas del contrato, todo parecía en orden, incluso su padre había dado el visto bueno al mismo; de repente, escuchó como el picaporte intentaba abrirse hasta finalmente ceder el paso.

-Dije, sin ninguna visita.

-¿Incluso si es el amor de tu vida?

-¡Larry!.- Exclamó con sinceridad.-No sabría que vendrías.

-Sólo quería sorprender a la mejor prometida del mundo.-Levantó el ramo de rosas que tenía en la mano.

Piper se puso de pie para saludarle.

-¿Te sientes culpable por haberte puesto borracho hasta morir, que por cierto, tuvieron que traerte en silla de ruedas?

-Fue del automóvil a la puerta, lo haces sonar peor.

Larry la abrazó por la cintura y dio un beso delicado en sus labios.

-Polly tuvo que ayudarme a subirte por las escaleras.

-Te dije que una casa con dos pisos era mala idea.

La rubia rió.

-Siempre es bueno verte, he estado un poco presionada por lo de la expansión y...-Piper hizo una pausa para aclararse la garganta.-Y otras cosas.

-Espero que nada grave.-Larry la miró y entrecerró lo ojos.-Hagamos algo, celebremos el éxito de este contrato en una maravillosa velada, elige el restaurant. ¡No! Ya sé a dónde llevarte, hay un restaurant de comida árabe que acaban de abrir cerca de aquí. ¿De acuerdo?

-Bien, te marco cuando todo esté listo.

-Te amo Piper.-Le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Nos vemos.

Se recargó en el filo de su escritorio con la mirada pensativa, miró el celular sobre el mismo.

-Hey, ¿ya lista?-Polly entró con una mueca preocupada.

-Sí, vamos.-Piper tomó los papeles y su teléfono.-Tranquila Polly, tenemos esto, y si algo nos enseñó el bullying de la universidad es que no importa que tan gorda esté la persona que te pega si no que tanto puedes aguantar en el suelo.

-Okay...-Polly sonrió.-Ese es el peor consejo de toda la vida, por favor, nunca escribas un libro de superación personal.

-No tengo que preocuparme de eso si damos lo mejor de nosotras hoy...Así que.-Piper la tomó de las manos y con una mirada firme.-Tienes la responsabilidad de que no escriba ningún libro así.

-Eso es demasiada presión.-Polly cerró la puerta.-Pero que sea por el bien del mundo.

La compradora de las correccionales parecía una persona agradable, aunque tenía un semblante nervioso, Caputo a su lado portaba orgulloso el mismo bigote de siempre, la relación entre el departamento penal y PoPi Co. empezó unos años atrás con una propuesta de mejorar los aditamentos para baños de las reclusas, así que había una familiaridad ya establecida, y no fue difícil cerrar el trato en los términos justos.

Despidieron al personal de Penitenciarias con unas sonrisas excelsas y agitando sus brazos con efusividad.

¿Comida china?.- Inquirió Polly más relajada.

-He quedado con Larry...-Su amiga asintió.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por rechazarte?

-Sí, también por eso... Pero en realidad por todo, eres una gran amiga... Perdón si te subestime, sólo es que...-Los ojos de Polly se enrojecieron de manera ligera.-No quisiera que te volvieran a lastimar.

Piper la asió de una mano, la miró unos segundos y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-No te preocupes, no me volvería a hacer eso... No te haría volver a soportar toda esa mierda.-La separó de sí y le vio con fijeza.-¿Bien?

-De acuerdo...- Hacia más de una década que conocía a Piper y sabía con certeza que era muy fácil de malinterpretar, siempre se metía en problemas con las demás personas por comentarios inoportunos aunque ella tuviera las mejores intenciones.- Aún me debes esa comida.-Insistió.

-Es una cita.-Piper le guiñó el ojo, Polly se despidió con una sonrisa confundida.

El barrio no era precisamente una cuna brillante de la sociedad, pero tampoco era tan inmundo como pudo imaginar Piper, pese a ello se sentía objeto de miradas quisquillosas, Alex seguramente le diría que era sólo la manía que tenía de sentirse el centro de atención, pero si era sincera consigo misma, no podría estar exagerando en ese momento.

Un Volvo plateado de lujo que se estacionaba en frente de una casilla convencional en una zona perdida de Nueva York definitivamente levantaría algunas miradas y aunque llevaba una pañoleta que le cubría la cabeza y unos enormes lentes de sol sentía que los vecinos podían escudriñarla con claridad, de todas formas ella nunca había sido buena mintiendo.

El número setenta y tres se anunciaba con un metálico ya oxidado, la puerta de color blanco estaba de misma manera descuidada, sabía desde hace ya algún tiempo que Alex se había mudado a la ciudad , cosa que le servía para saber cómo mantenerse lo más lejos de ella, lo sabía por un informante policíaco que conoció en la primera negociación del departamento salubre gubernamental , hecho que le abrió nexos políticos interesantes, se podría decir que estaba conquistando por fin el mundo y una parte de ella esperó paciente el pretexto perfecto para echárselo en cara a Alex.

Tocó el timbre con educación exagerada propia de una mujer como ella y esperó con paciencia, no estaba acostumbrada a tener que insistir en algo pero aquel día con las llamadas interminables e infructíferas no tuvo más remedio que habituarse a eso. El atardecer caía sobre los fraccionamientos cubriéndolos de un tono naranja agradable, el aire también era cálido y los ruidos urbanos eran tranquilos, motores de coches a lo lejos, risas infantiles en el parque.  
Volvió a insistir con el timbre, los sonidos zumbantes comenzaron a desesperarla. Parecía que después de todo, la temible Vause estaba dispuesta a dejar atrás una vida excesiva al mudarse a un vecindario tranquilo, así sin más. La rabia que sintió fue parecido a un golpe en el estómago, decidió entonces que había sido demasiado tolerante, no iba a permitir que Alex estuviera de lo más relajada cuando le había revuelto su tiempo , en cuanto ella saliera a abrirle en un conjunto seguramente sureño, con el cabello recogido y quizá una taza de té en la mano, Piper Chapman CEO de una de las mejores empresas cosméticas le diría todo al fin, tenía que desquitarse, sin embargo, mientras esas ideas que le conferían un placer personal seguían hilándose una tras otra, la rubia cayó en cuenta que quizá no había nadie, dudo unos segundos y como último recurso casi involuntario tocó la puerta con mediana fuerza, con sorpresa escuchó el chirrido de la madera maltrecha, la puerta estaba abierta, con rapidez volteó y sin pensar más se deslizo a través de ella.

Si la abrupta llamada y la nula respuesta de Alex, le provocaban mala espina, al ver el interior de la tranquila morada en los suburbios le confirmó algo que no esperaba y al mismo tiempo temía.

No parecía haber persona alguna dentro, pero alguien había estado enfrascado en una pelea exuberante, con pesar vio los papeles en el piso, cajones aventados de manera fúrica, todo fuera de lugar, parecía que un huracán había arrasado ahí dentro, probablemente incluso con Alex.

Repasó rápidamente las habitaciones que se encontraban en el mismo estado desordenado, incluso el baño estaba ultrajado, con los sentidos alerta y los pasos lentos, abrió una última puerta que se encontraba al fondo.  
El aroma que le golpeó le resultaba, para su desgracia, familiar, era un dormitorio modesto pero amplio con un gusto sobrio, observo que aquella habitación también estaba mancillada, los libros clásicos yacían incrédulos en el piso, aquellos amantes incansables de Alex le confirmaron que en definitiva algo malo había ocurrido, abrió el cajón del buró y no vio nada que pudiera decirle algo, sobre el tocador varias botellas de fragancia y cremas se posaban erguidas, Piper tomó una de ellas y se aventuró a destaparla para olerla, la sintió tan cerca que su pecho sintió un vacío, el mismo que conoció cuando le dijeron que Alex estaba cerca, el mismo que sintió cuando la vio subir al estrado en el juicio, la misma sensación de incertidumbre y recelo que le provocó cuando la conoció una noche en el bar hace tantos años.

-Joder...-Susurró, y mientras lidiaba con esas emociones escuchó a lo lejos el aullido de las sirenas policíacas, pensó que si bien era poco probable que fueran a entrar específicamente ahí, lo mejor era no arriesgarse, puso el perfume en su lugar aunque tardó en soltarlo. Bajó las escaleras con rapidez, el ruido de las patrullas estaba más cerca, en la puerta dio un vistazo fugaz a la sala, sin pensarlo tomó de una mesilla un cuaderno pequeño que se asomaba apenas, se puso los lentes negros, regalo de Larry y cerró la puerta, arrancó el coche y sin mirar atrás manejó sin un rumbo fijo, cuando sintió cierta confianza paró para ver el viejo cuaderno y lo abrió, la letra de Alex era obvia, los trazos definidos a través de la tinta negra sólo eran números y algunas palabras ilegibles, leyó un nombre y vio el reloj, aún estaba a tiempo de salir con Larry.


	2. Imaginary Enemies

La puerta se abrió con aparente violencia, una mujer trigueña de mediana estatura entró casi salvaje, Piper ya la había visto antes, era difícil no conocer a los empresarios importantes de la ciudad sobre todo si eran tan agresivos en el mercado.

-Disculpe...Su cita de las once.-Piper escuchó decir a la secretaria, la directora con un porte despreocupado volteó a mirarla.

-No recuerdo haber pedido una scort rubia, no son mi tipo, ya lo sabes.-Le dedicó una sonrisa entre burla y sinceridad.

-No, yo...-Piper disimuló la más amigable de las muecas que jamás había hecho antes.-Mi nombre es Piper Chapman, CEO de PoPi Co.

-Oh sí.-Dijo con la misma expresión.-Leí de ustedes en Forbes, son de esas pequeñas empresas "que se han hecho a sí mismas" con nombre de cachorro.-Hizo un ademán para que la siguiera a su oficina. -No me pasen llamadas, estaré... ocupada.

Piper se aclaró la garganta.

Entró después de ella a una reluciente oficina.

-Es una oficina preciosa..-Dijo sin saber si era honesta, ya que era exagerada en cuánto a los detalles, como los cuadros de arte contemporáneo que le resultaban pinturas amorfas, incluso el alfombrado era muy excéntrico.

-¿Lo dices por el jacuzzi?.-Señaló una esquina.-¿Quieres probar?

Piper no hizo ningún ademán, no le sorprendía, estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de personas, gente que lo ha tenido todo desde siempre y que por lo tanto es difícil ponerles un alto.

-Señorita Nichols.-Exclamó con una voz estricta.

-Puedes decirme Nicky.-Ella estaba ya en su silla, igual de extravagante y le veía con suma curiosidad.

-Señorita Nichols.-Volvió a decir sin tomar la palabra a la aludida.-No puedo decirle suficiente para agradecer que tomara un espacio de su tiempo y atenderme, sé que con anterioridad hemos tenido algunos roces...

-Vamos Chapman, suficiente con el parloteo, si estás decidida a vender por fin, que así sea. Sin rencores.

-Sé que hemos rechazado ofertas generosas de usted en el pasado, y sinceramente no hay motivo para sugerir que no seguirá así en el futuro, como decía, ojalá me presentara aquí por razones más amigables...

Nicky estaba entretenida en su móvil y parecía no prestarle atención. Piper tosió.

-Lo siento, me perdí hace veinte minutos, ¿podrías decirme qué es lo que quieres sin caer en el discurso de Mary Sue...?

Azotó la pequeña libreta en el escritorio.

-Nicky N.

Dio un respingo con los ojos abiertos y una boca asombrada empezó a reír.

-Vaya, Chapman.-Prendió un cigarrillo.- Las malas lenguas te tachan de loca pero si supieran cuánto, millares de mujeres con la mala suerte de llamarse Nicole y tuve la peor para que pensaras que soy yo la que está escrita en una libreta aleatoria que encontraste por ahí...¿De qué habla? ¿De magnates que contratan prostitutas? Tengo mala fama, pero no tengo que pagar por sexo.

-Demasiados detalles Nichols, no soy policía pero eso es bastante sospechoso.

-Podrás no ser policía pero sí eres un buen dolor en el trasero.

-Lo tomaré como un cumplido.-Asintió Piper.-No vamos a perder tiempo en palabrería, así que, puedes admitir que estás consumiendo.

-Oh sí, claro, me atrapaste.-Levantó las manos en signo de derrota.-Supongamos que lo admito ¿Cuánto quieres?

Piper pareció no comprender.

-¿Querer de qué?

-¿Dinero?.-Nicky la miró como si las rubias fueran estúpidas.

-¿Por qué querría dinero?.-Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Para donarlo a las hermanas de la caridad, o para comprar huevos de oro... Sinceramente no lo sé, y no me interesa, lo único que quiero es que no se haga un escándalo de esto.-Nicky prendió un puro y dio una bocanada grande.-El viejo todavía tiene poder acá, no quiero darle motivos...

-No tengo ningún interés en quitarte tu lugar de privilegios, ni tampoco quitarte tus juguetes de niña rica, no todos somos así.-Dio un manotazo al humo que Nicky provocaba.-Vine aquí por Alex.

-¿Quién?.-Dijo exhalando a propósito.

-Alex Vause, tu dealer de hace años.

-Lo siento, la verdad no lo recuerdo y de hecho no sé de qué estábamos hablando.

-Alex te vendió durante años a ti y a tus amigos cuando tenías un negocio...

-¿Podrías salir antes de que llame a seguridad?.-Preguntó en un tono fuerte mientras cogía el teléfono.-Rubia deja de decir tonterías o...

-¿Crees que es una tontería?.-Piper se puso de pie.-¿Fue una tontería cuando compraste toda esa droga de Colombia? Seguramente lo fue, ¿sabes qué es más estúpido todavía? Una estúpida rubia que llevó toda tu droga por el amor de alguien que la traicionó en cuanto pudo.

Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y las lágrimas empezaban a brotar.

Nicky tenía el auricular en la oreja y los labios entreabiertos.

-¿Hola?.-Preguntó una voz masculina.

-Sí... Por favor lleven a la señorita Chapman a la salida.

-No será necesario.-Piper se levantó, secó las lágrimas.-Conozco el camino. Muchas gracias por su tiempo.

Nicky sacó un puro nuevo mientras veía su espalda salir por la puerta.

-Rubia tonta.-Dijo y sus palabras se perdieron entre el humo denso.

La luz nacía entre las hojas que se movían por la brisa del verano, mientras yacía recostada sobre el pasto verde miraba las nubes que surcaban el cielo azul.

Pensaba con regularidad en el pasado, pensaba en Alex, sentía vergüenza por lo que había ocurrido y también lástima por ella misma en ese momento.

-Aquí estás.-Dijo Polly mientras se acercaba a ella.-El guardia me dejó pasar porque le dije que era tu amiga de la infancia y le di cinco dolares, debes despedirlo.

-Lo sé, pero a Larry le cae bien, juegan pokér los domingos...Lamento no avisar, necesitaba tomar el día...-Su amiga la saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

-Si no fueras la jefa estarías despedida.- Piper río un poco y la invitó a acostarse junto a ella.

-Es que es un día hermoso... Me hace sentir libre... Además tenemos una política flexible con los empleados para las faltas.

-Excelente, señorita noquierotenerproblemasconelsindicato...¿Has estado fumando? Tienes ese aura de cuando tenías veinte, fumando a escondidas atrás de las gradas.

-Han sido días difíciles.

-Pero todo ha salido bien, ya no deberías preocuparte por eso.

Piper no respondió y siguió contemplando la inmensa extensión azul.

-¿Vas a seguir ahí con esa expresión de idiota?

-Eso... no es amable de tu parte.

-Piper, hemos sido amigas toda la vida, ¿vas a pretender que no me doy cuenta que lo que tienes en la cabeza es lo que pasó con Alex?

-No, no... Sólo, ya sabes. A veces tengo esa manía de no dejar ir las cosas tan fácil.

-O de no dejarlas nunca, como esa vez cuando nos amotinamos por que la señora Chang no nos dejó salir al baile.

-Sí, sé que tengo arrebatos como todos.

-No era necesario hacer una fogata de Cheetos.

-Me gusta pensar que murieron por la causa.

-Piper, mira a tu alrededor. Hemos construido esto con esfuerzo, dedicación, sudor y sangre. ¿No es suficiente para ti?

La claridad de sus ojos reflejaban con certeza los colores naturales del cielo y las hojas, pese a ello tenían una expresión preocupada.

-Polly.-Dijo mientras se sentaba y tomaba sus manos.-Gracias por todo eso y más.-Se sentía tonta y frágil, el ardor en sus ojos enrojecidos le remarcaban eso.

Su amiga la rodeó con sus brazos fuertemente.

-De nada, estarías perdida sin mí.

-Lo sé...

-A veces pienso que fui muy dura al rechazarte, pero al final fue mejor así.

-¿De qué estás hablando?.-Piper deshizo el abrazo y la vio con incredulidad.

-Cuando te me declaraste, en el último año de universidad, estabas bastante emocional, y...

-¿Qué? ¡No!.-La rubia simuló una cara de asco.-Estaba saliendo del closet contigo por todo lo que había pasado con... ya sabes.

-A mí me pareció otra cosa.-Contestó tratando de contener la risa.

-Polly, eres mi mejor amiga, pero definitivamente tienes un trasero flácido y aparte era muy difícil para ti competir con una ex novia narcotraficante.

-Bueno...-Polly se puso de pie mientras se sacudía las manos.-Evidentemente sigues en este estado de negación, pero te apoyo, si sigues enamorada de mí, no cambiará nada.-La despidió con una palmada en la cabeza.-Nos vemos mañana sin falta... ¡Ah! Nada de seguirle dando vueltas a "ese" asunto.

Polly no esperó la respuesta de su amiga quién todavía tenía el semblante perdido, en cierta forma porque ella misma no quería pensar en eso y porque sabía que era inútil.

Larry estaba en un viaje de negocios, así que sólo había llenado una copa de un vino con nombre impronunciable, tenía su teléfono en la mano y una expresión resignada en el rostro.

-Hola, soy Vause dej...-Piper colgó la llamada y dio un sorbo.  
Vestía una camisa de cuadros azules, vaqueros negros y el cabello recogido en una coleta despreocupada, sacó de su bolsillo la libreta maltratada, no había encontrado alguna otra pista que le dijera donde podría estar , lo único había sido que Alex seguía teniendo contacto con Nicky. Marcó otro número con su mano libre.

-Buen día, ¿cómo ha estado?... Todo bien, gracias... Quisiera invitarle una comida el día de hoy...Perfecto a esa hora... Sí... Yo le mando sus saludos.

"Si la montaña no va a Mahona"...-Citó mientras terminaba su copa.

El lugar era elegante congruente con su costumbre, el derroche no era su fuerte pero sí el buen gusto, su familia era acomodada pero carente de opulencia, su papá era un abogado de media fama que no podía quejarse de su suerte, su mamá también era exitosa, muy a su manera, había criado a los dos empresarios estrella de la generación algo de lo que se sentía responsable, si su personalidad controladora era insoportable, ello empeoró aún más cuando fue la portada de Cosmopolitan como "La madre del año", a Piper en realidad le importaba más bien poco, si Billy y ella eran lo que eran se debía más bien al apoyo del uno con el otro, sin embargo estaba agradecida.

-Lamento hacerla esperar.-Dijo un hombre regordete de traje azul.  
-Señor Haley, no se preocupe, qué gusto verle.

El mesero rápidamente se presentó dejándoles el menú.

-Gracias.-Exclamó el hombre mientras acomodaba la servilleta en su cuello, Piper le sonrió al mesero.-Así que... ¿A qué se debe este hermoso placer?

-Siempre es buen momento para charlar con los amigos.

-Me honra mucho señorita Chapman, y quiero decirle también que mi esposa y yo estamos muy emocionados de asistir a la boda.

-Deben ir, que haya reconstruido mi vida se debe en parte a su ayuda.

Haley pareció no darle importancia a ese comentario y siguió viendo el menú con ayuda de los lentes gruesos.

-Por favor, si es mi trabajo ayudar a personas... como usted.

Sam Haley era el gerente de consejeros penitenciarios, graduado con honores en la carrera de psicología social de Harvard, tres bestsellers de autoayuda en América, un currículum impresionante.

-Y espero que siga ayudándome, algo recíproco por cierto.

Él era el contacto policíaco del que se jactaba en privado, gracias a él se implementó el programa triunfante de higiene digna para reclusas en Lietchfield, ahora expandiéndose a todo Estados Unidos.

-¿Pasó algo?.-Inquirió el viéndola sobre el gran menú.

-Pues, sí en realidad. Nada grave... Me habló.

Haley bajó la carta con una expresión seria.

-Hemos tenido un gran avance Piper.

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse, por eso estoy acudiendo a usted... Dígamos que quise ser muy clara al respecto y decidí demandar, Larry como la voz de la razón en la relación me sugirió que no lo llevara tan lejos.

La mirada azul de Haley intentaba escudriñar alguna mentira.

-Así que fuimos a poner un alto definitivo pero...

-¿Qué?.-Preguntó él con avidez.

-No estaba, simplemente Alex no estaba.

Él se movió de manera incómoda en su asiento.

-Bueno... habrá salido.

-No.

Él se extrañó por la seguridad de la exclamación.

-Tengo alguna sospecha de que quizá haya hecho un viaje de repente...

-Lo mejor es que no se entrometa en esas cosas, vimos en varias sesiones que nuestro espíritu nos lleva a buenas decisiones generalmente pero a veces tenemos que hacer caso omiso de nuestras corazonadas.

-Lo entiendo, pero si estoy frente a algo que podría dañar a alguien, lo mejor es ayudarle.

-Como lo vimos también, a veces necesitamos dejar ocurrir... sacrificios para no turbar el cauce de la vida.

Piper lo miró con recelo, él sabía algo.

-En eso tiene mucha razón.-Adornó la frase con una sonrisa enorme.-Pero también hay algo que me molesta, y si soy sincera a Larry también, queremos decirle de frente que no me vuelva a llamar, pero no podemos hacerlo si se ha mudado o ido de repente, incluso quizá planeé atentar contra nosotros...

-No, no lo creo... Bueno no lo puedo asegurar a ciencia cierta claro, pero sería mejor si lo dejara pasar...

-Si usted pregunta a alguien, quizá le puedan dar la información que estamos buscando. ¿No es así?.. Sólo al menos para saber dónde está ella y evitarla o confrontarla si se pasa de la raya.

Haley le dedicó una mirada comprensiva, como un padre dadivoso que sabe cuándo uno de sus hijos hace una travesura y este le miente deliberadamente.

-No estoy de acuerdo en ello, pero lo haré.

Piper asintió con la misma mueca poco honesta, la tarde era tranquila, y eso la ayudaba a tener una ilusión de paz más nítida, la comida transcurrió sin ningún detalle, y sin volver a tocar el tema.

Cuando salió del restaurant y después de que Haley tomara su mano para despedirse, se dio cuenta que el hilo que la ataba a su rutina podía resultar muy delgado, frágil, como ella resultaba a veces. Los días que tomaba libres se le antojaban largamente innecesarios, en la compañía ella podía llegar y mantenerse ocupada sin pensar en nada más, incluso podía olvidarse de comer, la ambición de crecer era lo que le alimentaba la mayor parte del tiempo.

Miró otra vez el número sobre la misma puerta frente a ella.  
Y otra vez la lástima le cubría los hombros.

Cuando se dio cuenta estaba en el mismo fraccionamiento de la supuesta casa de Alex, y sin oponerse realmente se dejó conducir, en parte porque estaba preocupada, incluso enojada, pero sobre todo, quería tener la certeza de si había visto lo que había visto en verdad, para reafirmarse que Alex existía en el mundo y que lo había hecho, el sentimiento de superioridad que había tenido el día anterior se desvaneció al oler el perfume sobre el tocador, Piper estaba segura aunque le pesara admitirlo que Alex podía turbarla aún de los modos más irrisorios, ya no estaba frente esa casa con la altivez que confería su nombre.

Suspiró mientras colocaba la mano sobre la perilla, y pensó que al girarla por segunda vez no tendría vuelta atrás. Aunque nunca la tuviera desde el inicio y sin darle tiempo de hacer acción alguna, la puerta fue abierta por alguien que dijo con voz clara.

-Te estaba esperando.


End file.
